


The First Meeting

by Mickey_D



Series: To Make a First Impression [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Meetings, M/M, Superhero Movies, introduction, movie theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_D/pseuds/Mickey_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's out at the theater with Harry trying to figure out if he wants to get popcorn or a big bag of Sour Patch Kids. Harry points out this smaller boy across the theater with a buzz cut. Zayn feels a lurch in his stomach at the sight, and finds himself putting up little fight to Harry's suggestions to him to introduce himself. </p><p>Niall has finally dragged Liam out of his room to see the latest installment of Captain America, even though Liam refused to see the first one. Liam didn't believe his best friend when he insisted the movies were as good as the comics Liam kept his nose buried in. Niall goes to get popcorn (Liam prefers Sour Patch Kids over the too-salty movie theater popcorn) and Liam finds himself approached by a stranger. This stranger fumbles and trips through a less-than-smooth introduction that leaves Liam's heart fluttering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is something new for me that my lovely Morgan suggested. The alpha/beta/omega dynamics aren't really there yet, but will be in future installments. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please enjoy!

“Zayn, look at that kid over there.”

“Which one? The one with the blonde hair or the one with buzz cut?”

“The one with the buzz cut.”

“Okay...what about him?”

“He’s adorable!”

“Yeah...I...guess. I don’t know.”

“Oh please. You do know. Go and talk to him.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Fine!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hi…...I mean...my friend was over there...we were--well he was I wasn’t--what’s your name?”

“Me?”

“Yes, you.”

“Oh...I’m--I’m Liam.”

“Hi, Liam.”

“What’s your name?”

“Oh, right, yeah. I’m Zayn.”

“Hi, Zayn.”

“What movie are you seeing?”

“I’m seeing, well we’re seeing that new superhero movie. I don’t really know how good it’s going to be. I haven’t seen any of the the other ones because I don’t trust the book to movie thing. It never seems to go quite right. And now I’m rambling.”

“It’s fine. It’s adorable.”

“Really?”

“I--shit, don’t...that wasn’t...I’m going to go. Yeah. That’s a much better idea than...I’m just...bye.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Who was that?”

“Zayn.”

“Oh, no.”

“What?”

“Don’t do this again.”

“Don’t do what agian?”

“Oh my goodness, you’re impossible. You litterally just met the guy. Do not fall for him.”

“He was...nobody has ever just come up to me like that before.”

“It was probably--”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence. I’d like to think the best of him before this movie ruins my life.”

“It’s not going to ruin your life. Don’t be dramatic.”

“You should take your own advice.”

“Shut up and carry the popcorn.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, comments, concerns?
> 
> What firsts do you want to see?


End file.
